As high-definition photographic equipment and smart phones become more and more popular, better quality of the captured images and videos is required. In particular, due to the stability problem, people can hardly catch clear pictures either by handheld equipment or selfie stick during moving. The quality of the images and videos is greatly affected by camera shake. In light of the problems above, the stabilizers are provided for fixing the photographic equipment and adjusting its position (e.g. the orientation, rolling angle and pitching angle), and for stabilizing it at a determined position, so as to achieve a stable and smooth multi-angle shooting.
The stabilizers interiorly include a power line, a signal line, and a control circuit board. However, in order to avoid a damage of the electronic components inside the stabilizer, the stabilizers usually have an un-detachable structure, and the whole device is not convenient to carry and package. Furthermore, it is not convenient to replace the components of the stabilizer, which causes some inconvenience during using.